


Quand le cauchemar devient réalité

by Sushivore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Lors d'une enquête sur des enlèvements ayant lieu à Konoha, Shikamaru fait une sombre découverte qui risque de bouleverser sa vie à jamais.
Relationships: Hidan/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Enfin, enfin je vais le ramener, jubila l'homme en enfonçant sa pelle dans le sol détrempé de la forêt, ignorant la pluie drue qui s'abattait sur son dos.  
Sans attendre, il commença à creuser avec ferveur, formant rapidement un large trou dans la terre.

Puis il ramassa ce dont il avait besoin, totalement extatique.

-Enfin, enfin je le tiens! baragouina le fanatique en émettant un rire fou, les yeux injectés de sang.

Il enfouit tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son sac avant de s'extirper de son trou. Puis il chargea son fardeau sur son épaule et s'éloigna en courant de la forêt, pressé de découvrir ce qu'il avait récupéré.


	2. Chapitre 1

-Huit disparitions en moins de trois mois! cria Naruto en entrant dans son bureau en cette belle matinée de printemps.

-Je sais, souffla Shikamaru en le suivant.

-Et on n'a pas le moindre indice de qui a pu faire ça?!

-Non, aucun... Des gens disent avoir vaguement aperçu un homme d'1m80 rôder autour des habitations des victimes, mais aucun n'a vu son visage, soupira encore le Nara en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

-Comment c'est possible? Même si c'est un Nukenin, on devrait l'avoir remarqué depuis le temps, s'impatienta le jeune Hokage en faisant les cent pas devant son ami.

-Il n'apparait que la nuit, et il semble savoir parfaitement comment éviter les patrouilles, rétorqua platement Shikamaru.

Le blond lui jeta un regard dépité sans cesser de tourner en rond.

Cette histoire lui pesait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le fait de ne pas réussir à protéger sa population lui mettait lui mettait les nerfs à vif, et même Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le calmer dans ces cas là.

-Écoute, ce soir j'ai prévu une patrouille surprise. Je prendrai les meilleurs avec moi, et on quadrillera le village. Si le type se montre, on le saura forcément ok? Ça te va?

-Sois prudent, supplia aussitôt le blond. Je ne veux plus perdre personne.

-Je sais. Compte sur moi, le rassura son ami avant de faire demi tour pour prévenir ses amis et les organiser pour ce soir.

-Vous avez bien compris? La priorité est d'empêcher ce fou furieux d'enlever d'autres personnes. Ne vous en prenez à lui de front qu'en dernier recours. Et prévenez les autres dès que vous apercevez le suspect ok?

-T'inquiète Shika, on connait notre boulot, lui assura Ino en souriant d'un air confiant.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, tout à fait conscients des risques mais aussi déterminés à arrêter le kidnappeur.

Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après, chaque binôme devant surveiller une partie de la ville.

Shikamaru se retrouvait donc avec Ino, les deux étant habitués à travailler ensemble et formant donc une paire plus qu'efficace.

Aussi silencieux que des ombres, ils rejoignirent la partie nord de la ville, celle qui leur avait été assignée.

Ils durent tourner en rond plusieurs fois avant qu'enfin, une source inconnue de chakra n'attire leur attention.

Shikamaru fut le premier à la déceler et fit signe à son amie de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Et en effet, au coin d'une rue, un homme transportant un sac marchait tranquillement vers la sortie du village.

Shikamaru fit aussitôt immobiliser Ino et la fixa durement:

-Changement de plan, je vais le suivre jusqu'à sa tanière pour savoir où il cache ses victimes. Toi, va avertir les autres. Je laisserai des marques pour que vous puissiez nous suivre.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter mais en voyant la détermination qui animait les yeux d'ordinaire si vides de son ami, elle hocha la tête et tourna les talons à toute vitesse.

Sans attendre, le jeune Nara se lança à la poursuite du suspect, se faisant aussi discret que possible pour le filer.

L'homme marcha longtemps, sans se presser. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par le poids conséquent sur son épaule, qu'il trimballait déjà depuis plus de deux heures.

Shikamaru le suivit tout du long de sa "balade", et, lorsque le jour commença à poindre, le kidnappeur s'approcha d'une colline.

Une ouverture était cachée derrière un monceau de verdure, l'homme eut tôt fait de la révéler et de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Shikamaru s'arrêta aussitôt et regarda derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait pas entrer sans être immédiatement repéré, et il ne savait pas s'il y avait d'autres ennemis à l'intérieur.

Sa seule solution était d'attendre les renforts, au risque que la nouvelle victime subisse d'horribles choses.

Sans surprise, à peine dix minutes après qu'il soit arrivé, Sasuke apparaissait à côté de lui, l'air plus assassin que jamais.

-C'est ici? demanda le jeune homme bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Shikamaru hocha la tête sans quitter le talus des yeux.

-Les autres?

-Juste derrière.

-Bien. Il y a une ouverture au niveau de ce bosquet, juste là. Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle est la configuration de l'intérieur en revanche.

-Pas de soucis, répliqua l'Uchiha en activant déjà son Mangekyo.

Shikamaru grimaça en le voyant faire, les iris rougeoyants le mettant toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, leurs amis arrivèrent peu après et Shikamaru leur rapporta le peu qu'il savait sur la cachette de leur ennemi.

Puis ils se glissèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, que le Nara leur révéla sans problèmes.

Il fut d'ailleurs le premier de la file à pénétrer l'abri. Devant lui, un long couloir creusé dans la terre s'étendait sur au moins vingt mètres, et il devinait, à la lueur des torches, qu'une grande pièce circulaire se tenait au bout.

Il fit un petit signe de la main aux autres avant de commencer à avancer, le corps tendu à l'extrême, veillant à cacher la signature de son chakra pour ne pas alerter les habitants des lieux.

Il n'entendait absolument pas, seule la lueur dansante des torches offrait une quelconque distraction à ce paysage terreux et vide.

Enfin, le petit groupe arriva au bout du tunnel, et, comme prévu par Shikamaru, une large pièce en forme de cercle s'ouvrait enfin à eux.

Plusieurs portes étaient présentes dans les murs autour d'eux, avec des petites lucarnes sur chacune d'elles.

Lentement, Saï s'approcha de la première qu'il vit, regarda à l'intérieur, eut un frisson et recula en secouant la tête.

-Il y a un cadavre la dedans. Au vu de sa morphologie, je dirai qu'il s'agit de Madame Satō.

Sakura étouffa aussitôt une plainte avec sa main et bouscula le garçon pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

-Sakura on n'a pas le temps, gronda Sasuke en la tirant rudement en arrière. On doit trouver celui qui a fait ça. On reviendra s'occuper de ses victimes plus tard.

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air incertain avant d'acquiescer mollement, les yeux dangereusement brillants.

Satisfait, l'Uchiha la lâcha avant de se diriger vers un autre tunnel qui s'enfonçait cette fois profondément dans le sol.

Les autres le suivirent, maintenant plus que nerveux.

Jusqu'où allaient-ils descendre? Combien de truands se cachaient ici sous terre, guettant l'arrivée de ninjas imprudents?

Aucun, fut la première réflexion de tout le groupe lorsque le deuxième tunnel déboucha sur deux immenses portes en bois d'ébène.

Shikamaru, qui avait pensé à emmener une des torches avec lui, s'approcha lentement et tendit le bras au dessus de sa tête pour mieux voir. Son sang se figea aussitôt dans ses veines.

Là, sur le bois sombre, dessiné dans ce qui semblait être du sang, un triangle dans un cercle.

Une plainte lui échappa à la vue de ce sinistre symbole et il manqua lâcher la torche.

-C'est pas vrai, siffla Ino qui l'avait reconnu pour l'avoir déjà vu au cou d'un de leurs anciens ennemis.

-Il ne pouvait pas être le seul adorateur de sa secte, commença Sasuke en plissant les yeux, connaissant lui aussi ce dessin.

Mais Shikamaru secoua la tête, sentant la chair de poule tirer sur sa peau.

-En.. En fait... Il y a des chances qu'il se soit échappé du trou où je l'avais mis...

-Quoi?! s'énerva aussitôt Sakura. Comment c'est possible?!

-J'en sais rien mais.. Il y a quelques semaines, je suis allé vérifier l'endroit où il était censé être enterré et... Le sol était ouvert.. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de lui.

-Tu te fous de nous?! hurla Ino en l'attrapant pour le col. C'était quand?!

-Il.. Il y a trois mois, murmura piteusement le jeune homme.

-Au début des disparitions, souffla Sasuke, ses iris écarlates fusillant son ami du regard. Bravo, on va donc devoir se battre contre ce taré d'immortel.

-Et il n'est sûrement pas seul. Sinon, qui l'aurait rafistolé? fit remarquer Saï en fronçant les sourcils.

-Génial, on est quinze mètres sous terre, avec une personne à sauver et probablement deux immortels à tuer. Merci Shikamaru, cracha Sakura avec venin.

Le brun baissa honteusement les yeux, conscient qu'il était de sa responsabilité de surveiller ce maudit tombeau. Une tache simple qu'il n'avait pourtant pas été fichu d'effectuer.

-Bref, arrêtons de nous tourner les pouces ici. Il y a encore sûrement des gens à sauver là dedans, on n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner, murmura Hinata qui se faisait discrète jusque là.

Sakura n'attendit pas davantage pour enfoncer violemment la porte, abandonnant définitivement toute tentative de passer inaperçue.

Et en même temps, songèrent les autres, ce fut ça qui sauva la nouvelle victime du taré.

Ce dernier se tenait au centre d'une autre pièce circulaire, où trônait un autel sur lequel était allongée une adolescente terrifiée. L'homme tenait à la la main un long pic de métal et était visiblement prêt à l'abattre sur la poitrine de la pauvre fille, mais le bruit de la porte qui se brise suffit à l'immobiliser un instant.

Lorsqu'il vit les six ninjas entrer, il n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita vers le fond de la salle, où était dissimulée une autre porte dérobée.

Lorsque Saï et Sasuke voulurent se lancer à sa poursuite, la porte avait disparu et ils se prirent le mur réapparu de plein fouet.

De leur côté, Ino et Sakura libéraient la jeune fille tremblante, épaulée par Hinata qui appliquait déjà les premiers soins.

Heureusement, la fillette semblait ne souffrir que de quelques bleus et écorchures, sûrement provoqués lors de son enlèvement.

Shikamaru, pendant ce temps, observait la salle autour de lui.

Il se sentait gêné, sans savoir pourquoi. Un éclat au sol attira soudain son regard, et, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il tomba sur une trainée d'un rouge brillant qui conduisait jusqu'à un mur nu.

Le sang reflétait encore la lumière, il devait donc être encore frais. Et la personne qui était blessée était peut être encore en vie.

C'était beaucoup de spéculations pour un esprit aussi pragmatique que celui du Nara, mais il devait s'en assurer.

Alors il suivit le chemin sanguinolent et s'arrêta devant le mur, réfléchissant.

Lentement, il tendit le bras, qui passa à travers la pierre comme s'il n'y avait rien.

-Une illusion, chuchota le Nara pour lui-même avant d'entrer entièrement dans la salle cachée.

Il s'agissait clairement d'une cellule, il n'y avait pas de lit, tout juste un peu de paille à la place, et une écuelle d'eau stagnante trainait dans un coin. Le sang avait éclaboussé les murs ici et là, et Shikamaru grimaça à la pensée qu'une personne ne pouvait pas perdre autant d'hémoglobine sans en mourir.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée ici, mais lorsqu'il leva sa torche, il y eut du mouvement au fond de la petite cellule, et toute son attention se focalisa aussitôt dessus.

Ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour un tas de chiffons noirs se révéla être en fait une personne, totalement repliée sur elle-même.

Shikamaru s'en approcha lentement, garda sa torche basse afin de ne pas effrayer l'autre.

-Hé? Vous pouvez m'entendre? Je suis venu vous sortir de là, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, tenta le brun d'une voix aussi rassurante que possible.

-Peur...? souffla une voix éraillée, comme si la personne avait hurlé des heures durant, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

-Non, pas peur. Je suis gentil, affirma doucement le Nara en tendant sa main valide vers ce qu'il supposait être l'épaule de la pauvre créature devant lui.

Cette dernière s'écarta dès qu'il eut posé un doigt sur lui, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Un sifflement de douleur s'éleva dans l'air putride de la pièce et le jeune homme recula son bras sans hésiter.

-Désolé, vous êtes blessé? Je vais vous aider, mais laissez moi m'approcher d'abord ok?

Il n'obtint aucune réaction et s'accroupit finalement à côté de l'autre.

Puis, tout doucement, comme s'il manipulait le verre le plus délicat du monde, il souleva le lourd tissu noir de la silhouette.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent autant qu'il est possible de le faire lorsqu'il aperçut qui se cachait sous ce semblant de vêtements.

-... Hidan...

Deux yeux zinzolins se posèrent sur lui, remplis de terreur, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.


End file.
